1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display panel and a display apparatus having the display panel. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display panel having a plurality of display cells and a display apparatus having the display panel.
2. Discussion of the Background
Generally, a tiled display apparatus includes a plurality of flat display panels connected with each other to effectively create a large screen size in a relatively small space.
The flat display panel has a display area in which an image is displayed, and a peripheral area in which a driving circuit for displaying the image is disposed. Accordingly, the peripheral area of the flat display panel may include a bezel width for outer lead bonding (OLB). As the flat display panels are connected with each other, the bezel width may be larger than about 7 mm.
The tiled display apparatus may have a frame border that may be colored black or gray. The border may divide the whole screen by the bezel width in the boundary of the display panels. Color and luminance near the frame border may not be well-controlled so the frame border may be recognized within the overall display. Thus, the display quality of the whole screen may be compromised.